cadairbraedenfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon Rider
*Able to share thoughts, emotions, and sensations (including pain, which can be felt by the other from anywhere) - *Able to locate the other (if conscious and not drugged) - Rider gains the longevity of their Dragon, shares some of the strength of the Dragon, as well as would be imbued with Astral Magic. (Requires training and varies from Rider to Rider) - Dragon becomes adept in Ruach Magic. - Both gain the languages and knowledge the other knows (Not abilities) - *Both gain the ability to reach out and touch others' minds * *:(Requires intensive training under the supervision of an Elder Rider/Dragon of a Rider to improve these abilities) training and age, the Bond deepens and strengthens, allowing for additional mental abilities Anyone can bond with a Dragon, so long as they are not a Dragon themselves. Bonding requires the consent of both Rider and Dragon in order to be successful. The Bond is permanent, so a prospective Dragon Rider pair must make sure that it is the right choice to Bond before they do so. ((Bonds may be voided if there is an OOC issue)) The typical bonding happens when a dragon is still in its egg, either a Dragon Rider enchanted egg, or in rare cases, a normal Dragon egg. When the egg comes into contact with its destined Rider, it hatches for them. The Bond is formed when the Rider touches the hatchling, a Dragon Mark appearing upon the hand that had touched it. Typically, the Dragon Riders would take an egg around to towns and allow the children of the village (Typically ages 10-16) to parade by it and touch the egg. If the egg hatched for them, they were immediately taken back with the Dragon Riders to receive training. Dragons that are already hatched may bond as well. They may bond at any age, although the bond is still weak at first. Dragon and Rider must both consent to Bonding, and a Dragon mark still appears on the Rider's hand. It is stressed that both should be certain of this choice before doing so. -The Bond can be same or opposite gender, typically same gender. When the Bond is made, the Rider will experience an intense, searing pain as if their nerves were on fire. This will last for a few minutes then subside. Starting range for telepathic communications is 20m. In order to become a Dragon Rider, you must first seek out a Guild Lead (Pixie or Giere) or a Council member to join the Guild. Then you must either attend classes or schedule private classes; then afterwards pass the Trials. *Dragon Rider Application NOTE: Both Aged Dragons and Hatchlings alike will have to undergo training with their Riders. A Dragon Rider is normally clothed in the color matching his/her dragon's scale color. This may include normal clothing, as well as armor. When a Rider is deemed worthy, a Rider weapon of their choice can be forged for them. This weapon takes a long time to create and enchant, but when completed will never dull or break. The weapon is also the color of the Rider's Dragon's scales. ---- Narrative: The bonded pair shares thoughts, emotions, and sensations (including pain, which can be felt by the other from anywhere). When first bonded, the pair's abilities are weak and their mental link is limited in distance. As the pair age and the time they have been bonded increases, their abilities grow and their mental link increases in distance. The Bond is a friendship beyond all others. To have someone that knows every fiber of your being that you can talk with and share everything and still be accepted by them; Someone that will always be by your side, ready to defend you and you, in turn, them. It fuses the souls of Dragon and Rider into one being for all eternity; when together they are one, and apart they are half of a whole. The Bond cannot be forced upon any unwilling to Bond. It must be consented to by both the Dragon and Rider. Dragons and their Rider are equals, two parts of a whole. They are as much each other as they are themselves. Please note that the Bond is NOT a mating bond, nor a subservient bond. For a bonded Dragon and Rider to mate is typically viewed as vile, since mating with one's bondpartner is as if mating with one's self (being two halfs of a whole as a bonded pair is). HOWEVER if a dragon and biped have been mates for an extensive amount of time, then wish to become a dragon and rider, there are exceptions. So long as they're not using the bond -just- so they can live forever together, because then they're using the Dragon Rider Bond for the wrong reasons. This fusion of souls can only be broken by death, which almost always results in the death of the other. The feeling of half of your soul being torn from you, half of yourself falling into the void... is unimaginable. Rarely the other survives, but goes insane with grief over their loss of their bonded partner. The tear in their soul is irreparable. = Structure = ---- 0 - Argetlám Candidate - Rider Candidate This is the period of time where Dragon and Rider pair candidates are tested for their teamwork and compatability with each other. ---- 1 - Argetlám Tionscain - Rider Initiate I: +5 points ---- This is attained as soon as the bonding has occured. ---- 2 - Argetlám Printíseach - Rider Apprentice II: +10 points ---- At this point of a pair’s formation, the apprentices must be taught how to deal with the abilities acquired through the bond. That training, that never truly stops, is offered by the guild but also by the Anam, since one of the powers gained after bonded is the domain over Astral magic (Ruach for Dragons). It is also recommended, at this point, that a rider and their dragon spend time with different races of the helm, to learn about their culture, but also for gathering influence and information. Within the guild, training will be offered on how to deal with the mental connection between the rider and their dragon, in addition to more intensive flight classes. With the dragons, a rider will be allowed to attend to more classes about the ancients' beliefs and anatomy. Leaving the position as an apprentice to be called fully a Dragon Rider will depend of the reports given by your teachers, both from the Anam and from the guild. Therefore, your time as an apprentice will depend only of the time you apply to RPing and your character’s dedication to their studies and the guild. Notecards of meetings with other race leaders or teachers (to gain knowledge) will also be expected of those trying to level to the third rank of the order. ---- 3 - Argetlám Márcach - Dragon Rider III: +15 points ---- Congratulations, reaching this level means you are, by all effects, trained as a Dragon Rider. All that is left now is to learn the special skills you will use in your work with the guild and deepen the knowledge you already have with dragons and magic. Different results will now be expected of each pair, depending on their choice of branch, but of all, it is expected that they keep respect among each other, that they help in teaching the candidates to a Dragon Riders position, and that they accept the orders coming from the Council representing their specialty, or the guild leader. Leveling from this point on depends both of your skill in character and your efforts out of character. The position of council can only be given to three different Dragon Rider pairs (or fractals, as it may be) at a time, so only those willing to take heavier duties ICly and OOCly should apply for the next level. ---- 4 - Argetlám Comháirleoir - Rider Councilor IV: +15 points ---- These are the three Dragon Rider pairs that, with the Elder Dragon and Rider, run the guild in general. Voting issues are also brought to the Council. It is also within the councilors duties to keep the alliance between the Order and the Dragons of Cadair Braeden stable, making sure both groups, as much ways possible, can act as one larger community. In cases in which such is not possible it also falls under the Council's duties to find a peaceful resolution with the council of the ancients and their current leader. Within the guild, the councilors represent the top of each of their specialties, falling to them to represent the interests of their factions with the Guild Leaders and lead those Dragon Riders under them. They will be the ones assigning the teachers for the Apprentices, helping guide the Initiates on their first steps on the guild, etc. It is not an easy role, being time consuming both IC and OOC, so please have respect for their work, and be patient if things don’t move as fast as you would want. ---- 6 - Argetlám Bristé - Fractal Rider Fractal is the name given to a rider or dragon that survived the break of the bond by the death of their partner. They can still act as diplomats, warriors or healers and usually hold great wisdom acquired through the pain and loss they have suffered. A dragon or rider that lost his or her bondpartner in such a way, may sometimes be compulsive, sometimes aggressive, especially to those he holds responsible for their loss. Still, they are allowed to ascend to the role of council, even if by themselves. They follow a lonely path now. The level of a fractal is the level he had when his dragon or rider was killed. Though the magic of the character weakens with the loss, they are still able Dragon Riders, being even possible leveling further up in the guild ranks. Note: Once a Dragon Rider pair bond, they lose affiliation with their racial group and fall under the jurisdiction of the Dragon Rider Faction. = Local History: = The Marcáich Shìne by Professor Arrandur Gaelyth, The University of Ander The Marcáich Shìne (Literally, 'Storm Riders') are an ancient order of Warriors. Their ways are secret and based on a mutual mingling of Ruach and Astral Magiks, for The Marcáich Shìne represent a symbiotic relationship between Elf and Dragon. Dubbed 'Storm Riders' not because of the act of riding but because with the mingling of Ruach and Astral magiks, the army would often arrive on the back of a great storm. Over eight thousand years ago, the High Elf, Lord N'Inuúel bonded with the Dragon Lord Ach'Zábúl. Together they formed the beginnings of a partnership between races that would last 7 millennia. This bond was the Céile, the bond between Dragon Rider and Dragon. But at the last Great Battle of B'Elzu, the relationship between Draconis and Eldar was strained. Years of mistrust and intrigue had taken its toll. Following the battle, as the smoke was still clearing, the elves and dragons went their separate ways. The order, made between the Great Generals of Elves and Dragons caused much pain. Many Dragons and Elves, not wishing to be parted from their Céile fell on their swords rather than live a life of isolation. It is said that the battlefields ran red once again and Gaia herself appeared as a lost child, mourning the loss of a Way of Living. The Great Hall of Cáoch Cothrom was lost. ('Cáoch Cothrom' was the battle cry of the Marcaich Shìne, meaning literally, 'Blind Justice'.) = Sources: = The Inheritance Cycle (Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr, Inheritance), by Christopher Paolini: http://www.alagaesia.com/ Interpretation by Giere Drachios and Pixie Barak (Highly recommended read!) Additional Readings: The Dragon Riders of Pern, by Anne and Todd McCaffrey. NC and Definitions by Giere Drachios & Pixie Barak Ranking Requirements by Pixie Barak and Calleigh Moonwall Local History and Ranks by Earendil Lowenhart